Overall, research indicates that (1) addressing psychosocial and medical problems associated with substance abuse and dependence leads to better outcomes;(2) treatments are now shorter due in part to rising healthcare costs, and it is difficult to address these issues effectively during treatment, making aftercare and early relapse prevention interventions following treatment essential;(3) making referrals to wraparound services has proven to be problematic and patients may lack the motivation, knowledge, or skills to follow up with the referrals;(4) there is a dearth of easily accessible, skill-based, motivational interventions that address psychosocial and medical issues faced by substance abusers in early recovery, including employment;(5) the Internet is an accessible, promising and currently under-utilized delivery mechanism for providing time- effective, tailored interventions based on client needs. In order to address these deficits, we are proposing the development of ASI-MV Solutions, which will be an online skill-building and motivational intervention for substance abusers in early recovery. By linking learning modules to client results on the ASI-MV, an online interactive version of the ASI administered in treatment settings, we will be able to offer clients important tools to address the early psychosocial and medical challenges of recovery. ASI-MV Solutions will utilize motivational feedback to motivate clients to recognize and address these issues in early recovery, including seeking professional services when needed. Based on client needs, ASI-MV Solutions teaches the practical skills needed to negotiate early recovery challenges. This program will also provide clinicians with guidelines and support for addressing these issues, integrating ASI-MV Solutions into their client interventions, and identifying good referrals. This intervention will address all areas of the ASI in Phase II, but we will focus on employment in the Phase I feasibility test. In Phase I, we propose to: (1) gather design and content input through telephone interviews and concept mapping with substance abuse clients and rehabilitation/substance abuse treatment professionals;(2) determine self-assessment employment questions;(3) complete usability/acceptance testing with substance abuse clients;(4) complete acceptance testing with rehabilitation and substance abuse experts;and (5) complete the Phase II research design. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Making referrals to medical and psychosocial services for substance abuse clients has proven difficult due to lack of access to services, inadequate counselor knowledge, and lack of motivation and skills among clients. Inflexxion is proposing the development of ASI-MV Solutions, which will educate clients about employment, legal, psychiatric, relapse prevention, medical, and family issues, as well as include resources and strategies for counselors. By linking learning modules to client results on the ASI-MV, an online interactive version of the ASI administered in treatment settings, we will be able to offer clients important tools to address key recovery issues and encourage counselors to make appropriate referrals to medical and psychosocial services.